


Undyne tries not to wake you up

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, POV Second Person, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: What it says in the title. Due to having originally been written and posted for a different site most of my stories' titles are just descriptions of the story, and I'm too lazy to make up meaningful titles for everything.





	

When Undyne comes in you aren't quite asleep yet. The door creaks open and she starts to say something but stops when she sees the lights are out. You crack your eyes open; she's silhouetted across the back wall, hand on her hip, peering at you uncertainly.

"Hey," she says in a carrying whisper, "you awake?"

You stay motionless, don't say anything. Ever since you were a kid this is what you'd done when people had come in when you weren't quite asleep yet, or in the morning when your dad came in to wake you up for school. You were usually able to get an extra fifteen minutes of sleep out of it. You hear Undyne back away slowly, close the door. She takes a whole ten seconds closing it, you can hear her wince when the door creaks. When the light from the hall is reduced to a sliver you look back and see her turning the knob slow so it doesn't make a noise.

Undyne gets undressed right outside the door. You can hear a thump as she puts her bag down, then the clink of her belt, then fabric moving; when she opens the door again she's let her hair down and she's just in her panties and bra. The bra she slips off and puts on the desk; then she goes into the bathroom, going through the whole routine with the door again. You end up smiling to yourself as she takes a whole minute closing it, trying not to make noise.

She brushes her teeth, presumably washes her face or something, then comes out. You hear her pause, then the same whisper:

"You still asleep?"

No motion from you. You can hear her smile - from this distance it's easy to hear something like that, it's the small sliding sound her lips make over those big teeth of hers - and she pumps a fist in victory. Typical Undyne. She makes everything a challenge for herself so she can grin and crow when she wins. She'll probably tell you about it in the morning. You won't tell her you were awake, she'd deflate and the smile would disappear and her ears would droop a little. She'd be disappointed until she forgets, probably a few hours later.

So you stay quiet as Undyne faces the next challege: getting into bed. You already have her victory assured on this one, you've decided you won't 'wake up' no matter how loud she is, but she doesn't know that. She stands there for a moment, considering her options, then slowly pulls the covers back and slides herself in next to you. She makes remarkably little noise doing this; typically she wouldn't care, she'd just throw herself into bed, and if she woke you up she'd laugh and tell you about her day, even if you were too groggy to really comprehend it. Something must be different about tonight, then. Perhaps it's just the challenge she's making for herself.

Undyne lays there for a moment, then decides she's too far away. She scoots herself closer and puts her arm around you slowly, over the space of what must be two minutes. Her skin is smooth and blazing hot; she's always hotter than you are, something about her biology. During the night you'll probably overheat and wriggle away from her. Right now it feels nice, though. She pulls herself close; her hand moves up across your chest, holding you tight. Her breasts press into your back and she pulls her legs up so her knees fit right into the backs of yours. You can feel her other arm poking awkwardly at your side, trying to reach around you, but she gives up eventually - she must think she'd wake you if she continued. She folds it across her chest instead in a position that surely can't be comfortable but probably wouldn't wake you up either.

Undyne is blazing warm, like a person-sized electric blanket, and you're starting to sweat a little. She nuzzles her head down close to your neck. You can feel her breath like the air from a boiling kettle. You still don't move; there's another grin from her, wider this time. Her lips brush the back of your neck.

You can smell her; in fact it's all you can smell. The first time you slept together you were surprised to discover that she didn't smell fishy; instead she has a sweet, peppery smell that's really quite addicting. Whenever she hugs you or when you sleep together you end up smelling like it for most of the next day and it's hard to concentrate on anything.

You lay there for a minute or two motionless except for the sweat dripping off your brow - you make a mental note to wash the sheets tomorrow. Undyne moves, then - she snakes her lips right next to your ear and whispers so softly you can barely hear it,

"I love you."

The shock lances through you like a lightning bolt and for a moment you forget to breathe, although you force yourself to so you don't give yourself away. Even though you've been dating for six months now she's never said that to you, not while you were awake, at least. As brave as Undyne is, you know that she's a shy little girl on the inside, beneath all that armor. You wonder how many times she's worked up the courage to whisper those same three words in your ear while you were really asleep.

Undyne falls asleep quickly, her breaths turning into the slower, regular ones of deep slumber. You lay awake replaying her voice in your head until it's too late for even that, and the weight of dreams draw your eyelids down and lull your mind to rest.

 

▪ ▪ ▪

 

"Hey, wake up, dummy!"

You pop one eye open. It's light out; a glance down at the clock: nine in the morning. You roll over and see Undyne standing next to the bed, half-dressed. Your gaze flicks down to her bare breasts and she rolls her eyes at you.

"Morning," you croak out, then clear your throat. She laughs.

"I'm going to go to the gym," she says.

"Right now?"

"Yeah. I woke up like a half an hour ago. You're cute when you're asleep," she smiles, reaches out, flicks your nose.

"Wish you'd stay," you blurt out. She raises an eyebrow.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know," you say. You have a perfectly good reason but don't want to give yourself away yet. "You always run off so quick in the morning."

"Well," she says, weighing it seriously, "how's this - when I get back, I'll take a shower and then we can do something. Want to watch anime?"

"Sure," you say. She grins at you, teeth glinting.

"It's a date, then."

You watch her get dressed - slip a sports bra on, wriggle into a pair of ultratight yoga pants, lace up her gym shoes. She does her hair back in her customary ponytail, glances at you.

"How do I look?" she asks.

"Gorgeous," you wink. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to head out, then," she says. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Hey," you say, getting out of bed. "Come here first."

She rolls her eyes but comes to you, You wrap your arms around her, inhale that sweet, peppery smell again. Her hands run tightly over your naked back and she growls a soft noise of satisfaction in your ear. She reaches down and grabs your butt and you yelp; she laughs. You can't help but smile - when she laughs her face cracks open and she beams; those snaggleteeth go everywhere and she screws up her eyes like it's the funniest thing ever, even if it isn't really. She sets you down, peers at you closely, one corner of her lip twisting up in a grin she can't quite suppress.

"You almost make me not want to go to the gym," she says.

"Almost," you point out.

"Yeah," she shrugs. "I'll be back, though."

"You better be. Come here -" you say as she starts to pull away, and you draw her in tightly. Her ear is right next to your lips; she giggles when you breathe. "I love you too," you whisper, and she freezes. She pulls back.

"You were awake?" she whispers. You nod.

"The whole time," you say.

A violent blush floods across her face and all of a sudden she can't seem to meet your eyes. She starts to say something, starts to stutter out some kind of an explanation, but you repeat yourself.

"Undyne," you say, gripping her shoulders. She looks bashfully up at you. "I love you too," you say, finding it impossible to keep the smile off your lips. She blushes harder, although that shouldn't be possible, and slowly, against her will, she smiles too, and it's like the sun has just come out.

"Really?" she asks.

"Really really," you say, and she buries her head in your chest and clings onto you so tightly you can't breathe.

"Okay," she says, muffled against you, and then she presses off with her feet, flinging both of you back into bed. She ends up on all fours on top of you, still smiling. She reaches back, shakes her ponytail out again.

"Screw the gym," she says. "I'm staying in today."

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first story I wrote for a separate Undyne-focused community and as such it was pretty rough. This was the first time I'd ever written fanfiction and I was really coming to grips with what I wanted to do with the character on the fly, due to just writing requests. I knew that I wanted to tie all my stories into a single continuity and that I wanted to really expand on Undyne's character beyond what you see in the game; the idea I had in my head was something like an older, mellower Undyne, and I think I've stuck with that pretty well throughout these stories.


End file.
